custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventure Bus (in SagwaFufuandHunHun's dream)
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 1994. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing together. Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns a toy school bus into a real big one. He takes his friends on his adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizzeria, a wild wild west and the circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had A Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first home video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. He would compose the music for some other Season 3 home videos such as Barney's Great Adventure, Barney Songs, and Once Upon a Time, and would later be the main musical director for Seasons 4-last season. *The toy school bus that Carlos was playing with was a "Fisher Price Little People School Bus" with some Little People characters. *The set for "Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria" would later be recycled and remodeled in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The set for "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus" would later have the same name, but it will be later remodeled in ''Barney's Super Singing Circus''. *Just like the ''Barney Songs'' DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, ''On The Move with Barney'' (along with ''Round and Round We Go''). *Kristen's voice was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". Changes made from the actual 1997 video *The regular Season 2 intro replaces the Season 3 one. *It was made as a Season 3 home video instead of Season 4 one. *Shawn replaces Robert, Carlos replaces Chip, Kathy takes Kristen's place, and while Kristen remains in this video, she takes Keesha's place. *The Season 3 dinosaur costumes, voices and settings replace the Season 4 Barney costume and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop voices, 1996 Baby Bop and BJ costume, and Second Era settings. *Joe Phillip fills in as musical director in place of David Bernard Wolf, using the 1995-1996 soundfont for the musical arrangements, and for I Love You, uses the Once Upon a Time version. *The Season 3 end credit font replaces the 1997-1998 home video end credit font. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll replaces the Season 4-6 Barney doll. *It was released in December 13, 1994, instead of September 2, 1997.